


Линии разлома

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стива есть недостатки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Линии разлома

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fault Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226188) by [caliecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliecat/pseuds/caliecat). 



Дэнни пальцем прослеживает трещину на ручке, когда-то давно замазанную клеем и упорством, и теперь почти незаметную — если не всматриваться слишком пристально. Плавно проводит по отколотому краю в форме полумесяца. Касается сеточки мелких трещин, протянувшейся сбоку, под надписью "Дядя Стив".

Это случилось месяц назад, поздно вечером, после изнурительного дня, прошедшего за проработкой бесполезных зацепок и преследованием неуловимых подозреваемых. Они мыли посуду на кухне. Кружка выскользнула из намыленных рук Стива, упала на пол и разбилась.

— Не переживай, — сказал Дэнни, замечая его напрягшуюся спину и плотно сжатые губы, когда Стив нагнулся собрать осколки. — Грейс не обидится. Она, скорее всего, будет даже рада сделать тебе новую. Ей хотелось на кружок лепки еще с прошлого занятия.

Стив поднял глаза, и что-то едва уловимое в его взгляде — растерянное и отчаянное — напомнило Дэнни о том дне, когда похитили Мэри.

— Но это подарок, — ответил Стив, как будто это все меняло. В его голосе слышались грусть и удивление человека, который редко получал подарки и потому хранил каждый с особой бережностью. Он повертел осколки в руках, пробежавшись пальцами по разбитым краям, и сложил вместе два самых больших. — Я ее склею, — сказал он тихо. — Не так уж сильно разбилась.

Дэнни вспомнил об остальных вещах, которые Стив пытался починить — о трагедиях, которые тот не мог предотвратить, о событиях, которые не мог контролировать, о людях, которых не мог спасти — и задумался, не станет ли перебором, если к ним прибавится что-то еще.

— Эй, — он слегка потряс Стива за плечо, заставляя его снова поднять голову. — Все в порядке, честно. Она поймет. Она же умница, да и в любом случае уже привыкла, что все когда-нибудь разбивается. Посмотри хотя бы на нас с Рейчел.

Попытка отшутиться не удалась, только сделала глубже морщинку между бровями Стива и стерла улыбку с лица Дэнни.

Стив пропустил его протесты мимо ушей. Движимый навязчивым побуждением, которое Дэнни понимал лишь отчасти, он поставил своей целью заделать каждую щербинку и трещинку, восстановить каждую поврежденную часть. Он сидел за работой часами, пока не остался доволен результатом.

Однажды в обед Грейс навестила их в штабе и заметила кружку у Стива на столе.

— О, это же я тебе сделала!

Она вбежала в его офис с круглыми от удивления глазами, улыбаясь тепло, как солнце, и тревога быстро сошла с лица Стива, уступив облегчению, счастью и еще какому-то чувству, от которого у Дэнни екнуло сердце. Гордость, понял он через секунду, глядя, как Стив с тихим обожанием наблюдает за Грейс. Глубокое осознание, что тебя ценят. Что ты чего-то стоишь. Что ты кому-то важен.

Стив расслабленно облокотился на стол и улыбнулся раскрасневшейся от волнения Грейс.

— Она показалась мне слишком особенной, чтобы только пить из нее кофе. Так что теперь она здесь, и я могу пользоваться ей постоянно. Смотри, в самый раз для моих ручек. Видишь, как удобно все поместились? Идеально.

И вот Дэнни снова стоит в офисе Стива. Уже поздно, все давно разошлись. Он водит пальцами по холодной керамике, чувствует, как кожа слегка цепляется за стыки и борозды, нарушающие гладкость поверхности, и думает: действительно, идеально.

Не безупречно, но совершенство все равно переоценивают. Оно неживое и скучное, пугающее — с ним сложно находиться рядом, его невозможно быть достойным. Дэнни милее несовершенство со всеми его недостатками. Незаконченная работа. Старинные сокровища, чья ценность давно превысила их красоту. Они могут казаться более хрупкими, требовать к себе большей осторожности и внимания, но в ответ награждают тоже сильнее и за приложенные усилия отплачивают в тысячекратном размере.

— Ты закончил?

Дэнни вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда в двери появляется Стив. Он уже разобрался со своими делами, и теперь ему не терпелось вернуться домой.

— Готов?

— Да, — отвечает Дэнни. Наверное, в этот момент его лицо выдает каждую непроизнесенную мысль, каждое неозвученное желание. Стив озадаченно смотрит на него одну-две секунды, а затем расплывается в широкой глупой улыбке. Правда в том, что Дэнни давно уже готов — следовать за Стивом, куда бы тот ни завел, и мириться с любыми рисками и неопределенностью, которые, несомненно, будут сопровождать их.

Потому что он в этом кое-что понимает, всегда умел отличить необработанные алмазы. А Стив, со всеми его сколотыми краями и тонкими трещинками, с его линиями разлома, спрятанными глубоко под глянцевой поверхностью обаяния и остроумия, с его заштопанным сердцем, не растерявшим желания открыться снова, совершенно точно этого стоит.


End file.
